CHAOS
by tarrotcarrot
Summary: Knife-like jawline, mesti dicupang, tuh! Rambutnya kriwil berantakan, bibir tipis seksi nan sinis. Suara pria menggetarkan jiwa, eargasm. Mata biru tajam—IH KAYAKNYA DIA MELIRIK AKU, DEH, NEZUKO! Warning: JANGAN TERTIPU SUMMARY. M for language, violence, and mature content.


Disclaimer:

Kimetsu no Yaiba ©Koyoharu Gotoge, bukan aku yang punya. Aku bikin fanfik ini enggak dapat keuntungan, dapetnya kepuasan.

Genre:

Tragedy. Romance. Mystery. Hurt/Comfort. Drama. Thriller. Action. Humor.

Warning:

AU High School. Nezuko X OC. Possible mary-sue gary-stu.

A/N:

Terisnspirasi dari Manhwa berjudul Study Group. Krisarnya kalau boleh senpai-tachi! Flames... hai-haii, benkyou ni narimasu yo. ^^

...

...

Suatu pagi, matahari bersinar cerah. Nezuko datang ke sekolah. Di lapangan, ada 53 murid tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Terukir petrogram dengan sebilah darah, pengibirian anjing-anjing dengan satu kaki terkangkang ke udara. Deretan nama siswa dituliskan satu per satu. Sebarus nubuat bertinta merah, luruh ke tengah bah darah.

"_Ketika matahari terperosok ke pojok langit, _

_Peziarah cinta berlakon rupa pengisap darah_

_Mencerabut kelopak bunga dari mata Bunda Maria_

_Airmata Maria _

_Seperti pecahan luka yang berjatuhan ke rembang petang _

_Kelopak robek berserakan di gebyar tawa adiraja_

_Renjana atas Bunda Maria ambyar_

_Katanya,_

_Wahai yang menyapa maut, _

_Salib ambruk_

_Kalian terhantam, hingga; _

_terbenam dalam makam."_

* * *

A fanfiction for an amazing fandom that made me sobbing uglyly,

.

**CHAOS **

.

_It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful_

—Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Langkah mereka yang beriringan sejak dari kantin, berhenti di mading.

Nezuko melirik, tampaknya beberapa anak sekelasnya tengah mengintip ruang OSIS SMA Swasta Kimetsu. Bercekikik. Mungkin mencari tahu apa yang tengah Uzui Tengen Senpai atau Tomioka Giyuu Senpai tengah lakukan.

Ia beralih memandangi sahabatnya. Kakak kelas. Kanao dengan seutas senyum kecil tengah membaca artike. Ia ikut mendekat, Kanao bergeser tempat. Artikel itu ditulis kakak kelas satu klubnya di antara Pillar Keamanan SMA Kimetsu.

.

.

"_... dan _Butterfly _hanyalah sebutir kata, tapi mencakup berbagai makna berbeda. Tidak sesederhana _yin _dan _yang. _Artinya tidaklah bersisian, melainkan berkebalikan. _

_Di satu sisi, _butterfly feelings_ merupakan istilah umum di kalangan orang jatuh cinta, atau para pegiat industri kreatif. Semacam menamai desiran lembut, efek hormonal dari dopamin dan serotonin; impuls efek kegembiraan melihat orang yang disukai atau dicintai. Sebenarnya, setali tiga uang dengan sensasi yang dirasakan otaku, berbahagia memuja _figurine chara_ dari anime tercinta. _

_Ironisnya rasa sakit karena cinta itu sendiri juga menggelitik atau pun berdesir, tapi tidak dinamai demikian. Padahal di kenyataan, kepakan kupu-kupu tidak sebatas kepak lembut cantik ketika hinggap di bunga. _

_Di lain sisi, _butterfly's effect adalah buah imajinasi sekaligus penelitian dari Father of Chaos_, Edward Norten Lorenz. Menjelaskan trajektori bola dilemparkan. Manusia dapat mengetahui trajektori bola itu usai dilemparkan dengan menghitung kekuatan lemparan manusia, kecepatan awal bola, massa bola, parameter eksternal (seperti gravitasi dan kekuatan angin). _

_Dengan fisika dan sains klasik, semua dapat diketahui. Namun, Lorenz "mengacaukan" kepercayaan ilmu fisika klasik itu. Ia mendapati kalau angin kencang sedikit saja atau salah satu jari tertekuk keliru, bisa mengacaukan arah lentingan bola. _

_Jika diterapkan dalam sistem kehidupan, maka ia menggambarkan antara dua sistem (semacam bola dan pengaruh eksternal dalam trajektorinya) saling berikatan. Dua lingkaran sistem itu bertalian membentuk pola tertentu. Ya, apa pun yang terjadi memengaruhi kedua sistem, di akhir, gelombang analisis pergerakan mereka selalu mempertahankan bentuk kupu-kupu apa pun posisi awalnya. _

_Makalah penelitian itu berjudul _"Does the flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas?". _Teori ini sering dipakai untuk menguraikan kekacauan di atmosfer, yang saking kompleks dengan variabel begitu banyaknya, maka mungkin saja kepakapan sayap kupu-kupu bisa menghempaskan badai meratakan Hawaii. Ini menyulut debat turun-temurun layaknya teori _Cat's Schrödinger_. Coba saja Lorenz seberuntung Newton, kejatuhan apel kemudian menjadi penemu ilmu gravitasi. _

_Yang dunia biologis tahu,_ butterfly_ merupakan spesies yang masih diperdebatkan ilmuwan. Entah kupu-kupu itu serangga atau binatang. _

_Jika dirunutkan, penjelasan mengenai arti _butterfly_ pertama itu berwarna putih, yang kedua adalah hitam, maka makna ketiga itu abu-abu. _

_Mungkin pula ego, berbesar kepalanya manusia untuk meyakini yang mereka mau; mengimani yang mereka suka dan percaya; mengamini yang hanya mereka setujui. _

_Dan walau hanya tentang kupu-kupu, ternyata sebuah kata bisa punya beragam makna itu merupakan masalah konsep, persepsi, dan perspektif. _

_Jika saya percaya seekor kupu-kupu adalah segalanya, Anda bisa apa?" _

.

.

Usai membaca, Nezuko memandang Kanao. Berujar halus, "Tulisan Kak Shinobu sangat kuat."

Teriring pekik dan cekikik para gadis, seorang pemuda menyahut di belakang mereka, "Ini sarkasme."

Kedua gadis itu tak terlonjak. Cuma menoleh. Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang berantakannya itu hasil tatanan tangan terampil. Setampan idola gadis-gadis di belakang sana. Mata biru yang biasa menyorotkan kebosanan, kini menyinarkan ketertarikan. Biasanya sorot itu hanya ditunjukkan pada hal-hal berkenaan dengan pesawat.

"Pillar Penasihat Siswa dari kelas 1; seangkatan Nezuko," kata Kanao, usai mengerling badge yang tersemat di punggung lengan kanan kemeja pendek pemuda itu. "Zygma, tanpa marga."

"Halo, Kak Koucho," sapa Zygma tanpa ekspresi, mengangguk hormat sekilas. Menyapa teman sekelas, "Hai, Nezuko."

"Halo. Anda dari ruang OSIS?" Nezuko tersenyum, melirik pada pintu yang kini tertutup rapat. Barisan para gadis kini tersebar di koridor, seberisik ringkik katak mendamba hujan pada pemuda berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari ini.

"Hmm." Zygma mengangguk. "PPS dipanggil untuk ikut rapat. Tiga hari lagi, sejam setelah pulang sekolah."

"Membahas kasus pembantaian 53 siswa 3 hari lalu itu?" tanya Kanao.

"Apa lagi selain itu?" Zygma menarik napas pendek.

Kanao tampak tak tersinggung. Hanya berkata, "Kan kasus pemerkosaan minggu lalu ada."

"Mungkin dirapel semua." Zygma angkat bahu. Ia termenung memandangi artikel _Butterfly._

Guratan tanda banyak pikiran muncul di kening Nezuko. "Kenapa jeda waktunya perlu selama itu? 1 minggu setelah pemerkosaan, kemudian baru 1 minggu lagi membahas kasus penganiayaan pada 53 siswa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu OSIS kerjakan," jawab Kanao.

"Membabi buta balas dendam pada SMA Demon?" Zygma menyeringai sepintas. Gadis-gadis di belakang seketika menjerit membabi buta.

"Kalau Anda mengatakan itu dan terdengar oleh murid SMA De Mo(o)n, sampai terdengar Kepala Sekolah mereka pula, Kibutsuji Muzan, bisa-bisa Anda..._ hilang_," lirih Nezuko pada pemuda itu.

"Semua juga menyebutnya SMA Demon." Zygma mengedik bahu. "Kak Koucho, saya kira OSIS dan Pillar Siswa mau semuanya P21?"

"P21?" Nezuko memandang kedua lawan bicaranya bergantian.

"P21 istilah dalam kepolisian, apabila berkas perkara, fakta, data, dan bukti, sudah lengkap. Baik itu dari saksi maupun TKP," Zygma melirik pintu tertutup yang tadi ia masuki dan berlabelkan empat huruf kapital, "itu yang tengah OSIS lakukan. Merampungkan semuanya."

Kanao hanya tersenyum. Memandang Zygma agak lama. "Sebaiknya kita, PPS, juga bersiap."

Tepat saat itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Kanao mengangguk sesaat, berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelasnya sendiri. Menembus keramaian lalu-lalang siswa yang tergesa, membubarkan diri untuk masuk kelas masing-masing.

Nezuko berjalan beriringan dengan teman sekelasnya, menuju kelas mereka. "Bagaimanapun kita Pillar Penasihat Siswa, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk kedua kelas ini?"

"Selain jadi panitia repot dan juara seangkatan, fungsi PPS adalah mengawasi Pillar Keamanan Siswa dan OSIS. Itu saja." Zygma mengatupkan tangan di dalam saku celana.

"_Cara."_ Nezuko bersabar. "Bagaimana caranya? Itu yang saya maksud."

Nezuko pikir Zygma akan angkat bahu, mencetus ketus pikir _saja sendiri._ Dia tampak seperti pemuda yang pasti mengatakan hal itu. Alih-alih, "Anda ada waktu sepulang sekolah hari ini? _Let's racking our brain to figure out the "how to do it"."_

Bicaranya biasa saja, meski diwarna kefasihan mengesankan. Nezuko tersenyum, dalam hati mensyukuri pemuda itu tak abai tanggung jawab sebagai Pillar Penasihat Siswa. Juara terbaik seangkatan itu tidaklah seberapa, dibandingkan kewajiban yang menyertai kemudian: menjadi PPS dan mengawas kinerja Pillar Keamanan serta OSIS.

Nezuko menyanggupi, "Bagaimana kalau besok? Hari ini saya perlu belanja untuk masak adik-adik di rumah."

"Di pasar dekat stasiun kereta? Atau ke swalayan di _Yaiba Mall_?" tanya Zygma.

"Di pasar," jawab Nezuko. "Paling hanya bisa bicara sebentar setelah itu juga."

Zygma berpikir sejenak, lalu meliriknya. "Saya ikut. Sekalian belanja keperluan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, ya?"

"Anda tidak masalah?" Nezuko mengingat siswa-siswa di kelas. Pemalas pergi menyusuri tempat yang kata mereka, sepantasnya hanya didatangi oleh ibu-ibu atau kaum pedagang.

"Kenapa mesti?" Zygma balas melirik.

Nezuko ganti terdiam. Ia menggeleng. Meringankan airmuka. "Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah jadi, ya."

"Oke." Zygma seketika berhenti di tangga. "Oh. Tapi Anda bisa jalan duluan? Tunggu saya di belokan kanan sebelum jalan tanjakan—eh, turunan? Bisa, tidak?"

"Kenapa? Kan sekalian saja kita jalan." Nezuko meraih pegangan tangga.

"Saya..." Zygma mengusap tengkuknya. "...tidak mau bikin Anda susah, sebenarnya."

Seketika terbayang gadis-gadis barusan. Nezuko menyungging senyum. "Oke. Nanti saya tunggu di sana, ya. Di bawah pohon."

"Terima kasih, Nezuko." Zygma mengembus napas panjang.

"Sama-sama." Nezuko menahan kikikan. Terbersit pula celatukan pemuda itu sebelumnya. "Tadi Anda bilang, artikel _Butterfly_-nya Kak Shinobu adalah sinisme. Pada siapa?"

Zygma berhenti di pertengahan tangga. Nezuko hanya satu anak tangga di bawahnya. Pemuda itu menjulang tinggi, memang perbedaan tinggi badan mereka terlalu signifikan.

"Saya rasa tidak cuma pada siapa, tapi juga... apa." Zygma membelakangi jendela besar dan menutupi terik tengah hari matahari. Mata birunya seolah jadi menggelap.

"_Apa_?" Nezuko menatapnya lekat.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat. "Anda tahu hasil akhir teori _Chaos_?"

Nezuko mengejapkan pandangan. "Kupu-kupu."

"Coba telusuri dari akarnya."

Tatapan Zygma kala itu serupa enigma, yang Nezuko rasa ia takkan keberatan untuk mencoba memecahkannya.


End file.
